The Demon Deal
by StilesO'Brien
Summary: What if Stiles made the deal instead of Dean? What if a month before his time is due, he gets kicked out of his own Pack? Now, it's only up to Sam and Dean to stop the deal before their little brother drops dead. But what happens when everything doesn't go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in Season 3, although the deal happens in Season 2 (just imagine that Stiles already has long hair) and Season 2 of Supernatural. Stiles is 18 years old and the timeline takes place in 2006. There will be some scenes of the Pack mentioned in the story but it wouldnt maily be about Stiles and his brothers! Okay, thats all for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

No one ever told Stiles that it would end this way, of course not. Because no one ever knew. And you're probably wondering what the hell am I talking about but I'll get to it later. Stiles made a stupid decision, but it wasn't a bad decision either. He did it to save his brother, his half-brother, and Stiles would never regret making a stupid decision like that.

His brothers spent so much time bickering at him that they were going to get him out of it. "Maybe I don't want out of it." He told them which broke their hearts. He was definitely telling the truth. He didn't want his brothers to keep sacrificing themselves over and over again and Stiles thinks that maybe it was his turn next. "I'm going on with this deal whether you like it or not." He stated sternly.

What deal, you ask? A demon deal, of course. To save his older brother Sammy from crossing paths with death. He didn't want to see Sammy drop dead like his biological father, John Winchester. He couldn't lose anyone else.

He was currently in his bedroom looking over the various red strings of wool connecting to different pictures on the board. He was going to miss this. He was going to miss it a lot. The board reminded him of many things. His mother, Claudia, would always give him fake cases to solve every single day and when he solves them, he would always get an extra cookie or maybe two. Claudia was the best mother he could ever hope for but she died. Many people thought she died by frontotemporal dementia but truth is, she died by the hands of a demon. Which is how Stiles knows about Sam and Dean and them being hunters and all. He remembered watching one of the demons cover his mouth as the other one torture his mother with its demonic powers. He remembers how loud his muffled screams were or the fact that the monitor was beeping so loud that it drowned out the sound of his own sobs. He was only nine at that time, watching as the life in his mother slowly drain out of her.

How was he going to tell his pack that he only has a month to live? Weeks even.

"There's a Pack meeting," Scott said from out of the blue. Stiles would've been 'freaked out' by his anonymous arrival but the fact that Winchester's don't normally get scared of anything else, really helped. With him being the not-so-helpless-human-but-the-pack-doesn't-know-it spaz wasn't really cutting it out for him. "Derek is expecting you to come."

"Well, tell Sourwolf to wait," Stiles answered back as his eyes flickered around his room. "I'll be there in like… ten minutes."

"He wants your there, now." The frowning puppy told him and Stiles sighed, nodding his head a bit. He would've had put up a fight to go to Derek's loft for a Pack meeting but he just wasn't feeling it. Somehow, he knew something wrong was gonna happen tonight. He muttered an 'alright' and walked down to his Jeep, watching Scott drive away in his dirt bike.

"Let's hope for the best," Stiles sighed and cranked up the engine, pulling out of his driveway and onto the asphalt road.

* * *

 **ELEVEN MONTHS AGO:**

Stiles _looked at the rusty old box he was holding in his hands. A fake ID that Sam and Dean made him lied it in with some other stuff like a cat's bone. He didn't hesitate to dig a small hole into the gravel road and tossed the box in there before replacing the hole with new gravel rocks. "Get out here!" He yells as he looked left to right to search for the demon. God damn it, he needed to save Sam. He already heard Dean talking that he was gonna make a deal with a crossroads demon and Stiles didn't want to lose another brother. "Come on!"_

 _Suddenly, a beautiful lady with black hair and a black dress that hugged her body in the right places appeared with a smirk on her face. "Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors." She responded with her eyes flashing red for a bit. "Stiles. It is so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you," she said with a chuckle. "Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world with no one but Dean-y who's trying to find out where is his little brother. It's too sweet. Excuse me." She walks toward Stiles, the lanky teenage hunter who didn't give a rat's ass if she insulted him or anything as long as it wasn't about Sammy, Dean, his mother, his father or his friends. Now, she was standing face to face to him as if she was ready to kiss him. "Sometimes, you just have to stop and smell the roses."_

 _Stiles scoffed making an unamused noise at the Crossroads Demon in front of him. "I would love to send you straight back to Hell." He replied with a hardened glare._

" _Oh, you should." She smirks. "But you won't. And I know why."_

" _Well, then why don't you enlighten me, Ms. Know-it-all?" He smirked and the demon chuckled darkly._

" _Following in daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and – let me guess – you're offering up your own soul?" Stiles wanted to say that only him and Dean could only call Sam that but he decided against it._

" _There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on my little innocent soul." He smirked sarcastically but it soon faded away as he became serious. "It's all yours. All you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years – ten years, and then you come for me."_

 _The demon laughs, "you must be joking."_

" _That's the same deal you give everybody else." Stiles replied._

" _You're not everybody else." She leaned into his ear and whispers: "Why would I want to give you anything? Your soul is already tarnished."_

" _Nine years," he offers._

" _No."_

" _Eight."_

" _Keep going," the demon laughs, "I'll keep saying no."_

" _Okay, why the hell not? How about five years? Five years and my time is up. That's my last offer or no deal."_

 _The demon kept the amused look on her face and leaned in once more, as if she was about to kiss him and whispers again, her breath hitting his face. "Then no deal."_

 _Stiles' heart panged. Was it seriously this hard just to make a fucking deal? She was seriously messing with him and he didn't like it. Not one bit. "Fine," he grits his teeth and she replied with the same answer and started to walk away. But something in Stiles stirred. "Wait." He called out and the demon stops, turning around with a sick sardonic grin._

" _It's a fire sale, and everything must go. Even innocent teenagers like you," she replied in a – surprisingly – soft tone._

 _Stiles took a deep sharp breath and looked at her. "What do I have to do?"_

" _First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look… Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Genim." – he rolled his eyes at his real name, the name he wanted to keep locked up forever –, "you're like a… puppy. You're just too fun to play with." She sighs a moment later. "I'll do it."_

" _You'll bring him back?" Stiles asked, much more hopeful than before._

" _And because I'm such a Saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead, and Dean is gonna be devastated. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So…. It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"_

 _Stiles took a moment to consider it. One year to live. One year to live his life. One year to spend time with his family and his friends._

 _Just one year. Stiles looked at the demon and pulled her into a kiss to seal the deal. "One year." He repeats to the Demon._

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath and hopped out of the Jeep. The deal he made seemed like it was only a day ago but now it's been eleven months and Sam and Dean are trying to find out a way to take him out of the deal. If only they could get it in their right minds that Stiles didn't want out of the deal. He wanted Sam to stay alive and breathing and not dead and rotting.

As soon as he entered Derek's loft, heads turned to him which freaked him out and it turned silent. "Why is Stilinski here?" Jackson asked with a brow cocked, "this is Pack only."

"I _am_ Pack, jackass." Stiles replied, "I-,"

He gets cut off by Derek who didn't need to try and break his heart. "We're kicking you out of the Pack, Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finally updated after like two weeks I think, but anyways this is just a filler chapter. This story will probably be a Stallison fic because its OTP and theres barely enough Stallison shippers or stories here. So, heres the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Confessions**

Stiles gaped at Derek, then at Scott. "You're kidding me, right?" Stiles asked with a nervous laugh. "But you guys need me!"

Derek narrowed his eyes at the hunter and his eyes flashed blue. "We don't want you here, Stiles. You're weak and worthless. You are not worth our time." Scott held back a whine, he knew that this was the right thing to do to keep Stiles out from danger, from the supernatural world but if only Scott knew.

 _It's the right thing to do,_ Scott repeated to himself.

Stiles looked at Lydia who avoided contact with him and just examined her nails like it was much more important than Stiles. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to think that Scott would actually need him. Of course Scott wouldn't. He's a True Alpha now. Stiles let out a heavy breath and balled his hands. "Yeah?" His voice doesn't waver and it surprised him very much. "Well guess what, Derek? Just because your family died because of Kate doesn't mean you have the right to call people worthless! And you know what too? You can go to Hell. All of you."

He storms out of there angrily and Jackson drew a sharp intake of breath. "Well, he took it well." Jackson said and Lydia smacked her boyfriend's arm, looking at the door that Stiles walked out on. "Nice going." He muttered and fished out his phone.

"It was for the right thing." Derek said. "He can't get hurt anymore."

Allison kept her distance from Scott. She was the only one who had a problem with kicking Stiles out and she wanted to defend Stiles, they knew it was more than just keeping him safe. It was because he was _human._ "I need to go. I promised my father dinner tonight." She avoided any looks given to her and walked out. She lied. She wanted to see Stiles, to see if he was okay with getting kicked out.

When she hopped in her car, she started it and a voice scared her. "I'm coming with you too," Isaac said. "I know you're not going to your house, you looked like you were going to murder someone when Scott didn't stand up for Stiles and took Derek's side in the argument."

Allison scoffed. "You didn't defend him."

"Look, I'm Derek's beta. He's my Alpha. I wanted to, Allison. But I can't betray Derek, he's family to me." Isaac frowned and Allison slumped in her seat, playing with a string of her hair.

"I just wish Scott would get his head out of his ass and see that what he's doing is hurting Stiles. And it's like Scott is using Stiles' friendship as an advantage. I could see how hurt Stiles is when Scott would ditch him for me and I felt guilty. I need to repay him the favor and be his friend." Allison had tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Isaac asked and Allison gaped at the beta. "You fell for Stiles, didn't you?"

Allison lets out an awkward laugh and shrugged, "does that make me a bad ex-girlfriend?" Allison asked and Isaac shook his head. "I mean, Stiles is Scott's best friend and I was Scott's girlfriend. Does it make me a bad person for falling in love with Stiles?"

Isaac grinned. "No." He stated. "It means you fell for him because you saw the side that made you fall in love with him in the first place. It doesn't make you a bad person, you may feel guilty, you may regret it, but it's why it's called love. You never expect it."

Allison stared at Isaac for a long time before a grin crept on her face and turned on her car. "Thank you," Allison whispered to Isaac and he just smiled at her. Allison backed up onto the gravel road and headed towards Stiles' house.

* * *

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed replaying every scene that took place today in the loft. _You're worthless. You're not worth our time._ He washes the thoughts away and stood up, grabbing the duffel at the corner of his room and opened his drawers. He needed to get out of Beacon Hills, it would be better. Stiles stopped and grabbed his phone dialing Dean's number. "Stiles?" The older man asked groggily and Stiles sniffled, blinking the tears that were threatening to fall. "Stiles, you sound like you've been crying. Are you crying?"

Stiles covered the sniffles with a loud laugh and poured his belongings into the duffel bag. "Pick me up right now." He said as if he was in a rush to get out of this hellmouth. "Please, Dean. I can't stay here. Not anymore."

It was silent for a few seconds before he heard Dean sigh on the other line. "Okay, we'll be there." Stiles just nodded and ended the call before throwing his phone carelessly on the bed.

Weak. Was that what he is? Was he a nuisance to be around? Maybe. "You're leaving?" A voice cut through his chains of thoughts and Stiles stopped packing and turned his attention to the huntress and the beta. "You can't leave, Stiles."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah? Well watch me."

Stiles zipped up his bag and hooked the strap over his shoulder and slammed his drawers shut, too loud that it made Allison and Isaac wince at the wood groaning. "Stiles.. come on, you'll get through this." Isaac said.

"I'd rather rot in Hell."

Allison frowned at the poor choice of words and stepped towards Stiles, putting a hand on his shoulders. Stiles' reflex kicked in and he grabbed Allison's hand, pinned it to her back and pressed her body against the wall. Allison whimpers at the pain which caused Stiles to back away from the huntress. "I'm sorry." Stiles muttered and Isaac retracted the claws and nodded. "I'm sorry, Allison."

Allison dismissed it and eyed Stiles. "Where did you learn that?" Allison asked.

"Learn what?" Stiles asked, trying to act dumb.

"The skills to pin me to the wall." Allison said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Isaac raised a brow and Stiles said, "self defense classes that my dad made me take when I was little." Stiles lied although his heart never skipped a beat.

Stiles decided that he didn't care whether Isaac or Allison finds out his secret, he just wanted out of this town. "Stiles, why are you leaving?" Isaac asked.

"Because I have to." Stiles answered, he pursed his lips tightly together and soon punched the wall in anger. "God, why are you even here?" Stiles yelled at them. "Why the hell can't any of you sons of bitches leave me alone. I don't want you here and you don't want me here so why come to me and ask me why I'm leaving? Did Derek put you up to this?"

Isaac shook his head. "Can you stop getting angry and tell us why you're leaving?"

"Stiles-,"

"Fine!" Stiles yelled. "Do you wanna know why I'm leaving? Because I only have a month left, Isaac! One month left to live in this god forsaken world and I don't want to spend those last moments where everything shitty here happened to me. I don't want to spend a month here crying and weeping like a poor little princess who had her tiara stolen. I am not that person! So there, you wanted to know why I'm leaving. You got it. In a month, I will be dead and rotting in the ground. It's not like you guys would've cared anyways. You know, I was gonna tell the Pack that my due time was almost up but now, I guess it just wasn't the right time."

Allison had tears glistening in her eyes and Isaac's eyes were wide. "What?" Allison choked out. "You can't be serious, Stiles. You can't die."

"I don't want to but I have to, Ally."

"What do you mean by that? You have to?" Isaac asked.

Stiles sighed and sat on his computer chair. "You guys promise not to tell?" Isaac and Allison nodded in unison. "I'm actually a hunter. Have been for nine years, I guess. I never told anyone about this was because I'd rather be the person who looks like he'd never hurt a fly than the person I really am. I have two brothers, they're coming right now to get me. Anyways, about a year ago, my brother Sam was stabbed in the back literally in the middle of a hunt and I overheard my brother Dean talking to a man – who's like another father to me – named Bobby about this Crossroad Demon and how he was going to make a deal to get Sam back. But I managed to get there first and I made the deal… The only thing is was that I only had a year left and my brothers want me out of this deal more than anything."

Allison and Isaac gaped at the guy in front of them and Isaac finally broke the silence. "A hunter?"

Stiles laughs. "Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is basically an early update but I think I should update this since I won't really update often on here. Reason why is because there is school involved which makes it harder to fit my writing schedule with my work and the fact that I also run an account on Wattpad with about seven or six stories that I need to update sooner or later, it'll take some time to get everything on schedule. But right now, I have a lot on my plate. So read the background information if you want to, or not. You'll just choose to ignore it.**

 _Background Information:_

•Stiles was 8 or 9 when he experienced his mother getting killed by demons which attracted Dean, Sam and John to Beacon Hills for a hunt. John Winchester knew that the woman who was killed, used to be his friend in high school. Stiles knew Scott since he was 4.

•Sam did not go to college until Stiles was about 11 years old in the year 1995 and Stiles trained to become a hunter. Stiles killed his first monster in 2001 and became a permanent hunter in 2003.

•Stiles was born in 1988, he is 5 years younger than Sam, 9 years younger than Dean.

•This fits in the Supernatural timeline, Stiles joins his two brothers on the hunt for his dad in summer after school ends and comes back to spend the year in school before helping Sam and Dean again with hunts.

•Scott gets bit in 2003.

•The Hale Fire starts in 1996.

•Stiles makes the deal in 2005 then gets kicked out in 2006 before his time his due.

 **There will be more background information as we go through the story. Hopefully, I don't miss anything so I won't have to go and check again. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Word Count:** _2,594_

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Goodbye, Beacon Hills.**

 _Stiles_ _knew_ _that once he entered Bobby's house with Sam trailing behind him, he was screwed. Dean would give him hell and Bobby would try to smack some sense into him but Stiles didn't care. He got Sammy back. Bobby and Dean both embraced Sam in a hug, Bobby didn't even miss a beat to give Stiles a suspicious look that Stiles avoided. "Stiles, I need to talk to you." Bobby grunted and Stiles gave Sam and Dean a tight-lipped smile before following Bobby out the door._

" _Bobby, what do you want to talk about?" Stiles chuckled nervously but the older man glared daggers in the side of his head._

" _Don't give me that crap, boy." Bobby smacked him on the side of his head. "You made a deal, didn't you?" Bobby asked angrily. "How many years do you have?"_

 _Stiles scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this, Bobby." Stiles tried to walk back inside but Bobby had a vice grip on his wrist and pulled Stiles back._

" _How many years do you have left?" Bobby growled._

" _One year!" Stiles admitted and the older hunter looked like someone pissed in his cereal. "Is that what you want hear?"_

 _Bobby huffed and began muttering various profanities he could think of. "Damn it, Stiles."_

" _Look, it was to get Sam back! Okay? I can't lose my brother, so what do you want me to say? At least it would give me some time to hunt this yellow-eyed son of bitch. I have nothing to lose anyways!" Stiles knew he regretted saying that._

 _Bobby yanked Stiles by his collar. "I could throttle you!"_

" _Then you would be sending me downstairs early than usual." Stiles turned away from Bobby and fidgeted with the loose string from his red jacket._

" _What is with you Winchesters, huh?" Bobby muttered. "You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."_

" _That's my point." Stiles sighed. "I'm not even supposed to be here, Bobby. At least this way, something good could out of it. I don't know." Stiles wanted to convince Bobby that he was gonna be fine but the hunter didn't look entirely convinced and Stiles couldn't blame him. "I-I-It's like my life could mean something."_

" _What? And it didn't before?" – Before Bobby could continue, Stiles added his comment, "my friends weren't acting like my life wasn't." But Bobby decided to ignore it and maybe jam some sense into the young man's skull. – "Have you got that low opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" Bobby grabbed him again and Stiles had tears glistening in his eyes._

 _Stiles had to force the words out of his mouth and shrugged. "Sam is my brother, Bobby. I couldn't let him die." Stiles admitted._

" _How are both of your brothers gonna feel when they know you're going to Hell?" Bobby asked. "How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"_

 _Stiles chuckled dryly, but the chuckle held many emotions. "You can't tell them." Stiles pleaded, feeling a little desperate. "You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell them Bobby."_

 _And Bobby lost his strength to hold back the tears and grabbed Stiles's chin, telling the boy that Bobby would always care and love him. Soon, a noise was heard of the painful silence and Stiles and Bobby held out there weapons, and walked towards the car slowly. Stiles counted to three before he grabbed the intruders shoulder and lowered the gun. "Ellen?" Stiles asked in a shock and Ellen threw herself at Stiles, wrapping the young man in a hug before she let's the tears fall. "Oh, god."_

* * *

Stiles watched as Allison and Isaac slept silently, Allison was sleeping on his bed and Isaac on the floor being smothered by blankets and pillows. Stiles doesn't know how long since he's had a good nap but he forgot how it felt and watching Allison and Isaac – hopefully that didn't sound like he was a stalker – sleep peacefully made him realize that he could never have a worry free sleep. They were lucky.

The sound of a classic engine intervened through his thoughts, although it was loud but it wasn't loud enough to wake up Allison and Isaac. Stiles glanced at his only friends and left behind a charm that Deaton gave him which would mask his scent from any wolves, and the other extra charm went around his neck so he wouldn't be followed. "I'll see you guys later." Stiles whispered and kissed Allison's forehead before he walked to his window sill and opened it, hopping out of it and closed the window. He was really leaving Beacon Hills. For some reason, leaving Beacon Hills took a weight off his shoulders.

"You alright?" Dean asked as Stiles entered the car and sat in the passenger.

Stiles nodded. "Peachy. Where's Sam?"

"With Bobby. He's trying to find out how to get you out of your deal." Dean said.

"I told you, Dean. I don't want to get out of this deal." Stiles sighed.

"We're getting you out of this deal whether you like it or not, Stiles!" Dean argued but Stiles just rolled his eyes and began to nick his palm with his finger nails, to fight anger against pain. "I don't want my little brother to die!"

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it. I'm still gonna get dragged down anyways!"

"To hell with that, Stiles! I am your brother, Sam and I are! You're not supposed to be the one who has to sacrifice his life for us! You are not the adult here, I am."

"I don't want to argue with you, Dean."

"Well someone has too." Dean muttered and began to drive out of Beacon Hills. "We've been at this for a year, Sty. First dad, now you? It's like we're a magnet for all things bad."

Stiles snorted, missing the way Dean's eyes narrowed on the road. "Maybe it's because the mirrors that me, you and Sam smashed about a year ago." Dean's lips quirk up at the mirror. That was a fun day apart from Stiles and them almost getting killed, but at least they hunted together as a family. "Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I want to get out this deal too…."

"I sense a but." Dean frowned.

"But if I do get myself out of this deal, then Sammy's gonna end up dead. Trust me, it's him or me. It's not gonna change."

Dean really wanted to argue with Stiles but maybe he should just listen to Stiles for once. He should just let it go. Maybe he will, just for today. And only for today.

Stiles looked out the window and saw the blurs of the buildings. The lights to all the buildings were shut off since it was in the middle of the night anyways which made it hard to see the road but thank god for headlights. This was his ticket out from Beacon Hills, he doesn't know when he's coming back but he can't bring himself to think of having to leave his step-father, Allison and Isaac back there. He didn't feel important there. "What are you thinking about?" Dean asked and Stiles turned his head to face him. "You always scrunch up your nose and crease your brows when you're in deep thought. You and Sammy have a lot in common."

Stiles forced a small smile and leaned back on the seat. "Just thinking of how relieved I am to leave this hell hole." Dean cocked a brow but didn't question it. He knew that Stiles was hiding something from him and Sam but he couldn't really figure his younger brother out. It's why Dean was so fascinated by his young brother, Stiles had the strength to block off anyone from his mind, Dean could tell you that. Stiles was as touch as a brick. But Dean hopes he doesn't break.

The ride was silent with AC/DC blasting on the radio, it lulled Stiles to sleep for some odd reason or maybe he was sleep deprived from the beginning and he was finally getting some shut eye. But after all, Dean wasn't going to wake him up.

* * *

Allison shot up in sweat as she dreamed about Stiles' death over and over again. It was gruesome and looked very painful. Allison didn't want to experience it. She blinked her eyes as few times and swung her legs at the edge of the bed and stood up looking for Stiles. "No," Allison whispered as she ran to the window sill. Stiles was gone and Allison cursed at herself, tears falling from her eyes. She regretted not kissing him before he left. "Isaac!" Allison shook him awake, "wake up! Stiles is gone."

Isaac jumped to his feet, still a little sleep deprived but awake. He sniffed the air but he couldn't track Stiles' scent until he noticed something shiny hanging off on the lock of the window sill. "Charms," Isaac said and tossed the necklace on the bed, "he doesn't want us to find him."

Allison's whole world stops. She wanted to help Stiles from getting killed, her and Isaac did, but Stiles was impossible to reason with. "This is all Derek's fault." Allison said as she buried her face in Stiles' pillow, smelling the faint smell of musk, cologne, gun powder, and….. alcohol? She shook off the thoughts and faced Isaac. "If it wasn't for Derek, Stiles wouldn't have left and I'm sick of everyone thinking that it's okay to harass the human in our Pack."

"Hunter." Isaac corrected and Allison just rolled her eyes, stepping towards the window. "Let me guess, you want to find him?"

Allison grinned and shrugged. "I'll wait." Allison said. "But if he doesn't come back within a month, I'm hunting his ass down whether he likes it or not."

Isaac chuckled. "And I'll be your guardian."

* * *

" _Stiles, close your eyes." His mom's voice called out to him and Stiles opened his eyes, his body was being held back by something and his mother was on the hospital bed. Her face was covered in sticky sweat, her body was trembling, and she could barely contain her sobs. "Stiles, please close your eyes. Mommy doesn't want to see what's gonna happen to her." She pleaded but Stiles was staring at her in shock, his eyes filling with tears when the demon started to ball his hand into a fist._

 _His mother started to gasp for air and someone or something grabbed Stiles and kept him in place for running and screaming. The hand claps over his mouth and he screams, "mommy!" But the words were muffled by the glove. The more he tried to cry out for his mother, the more he was getting tired. The man finally clenched his hand tightly together and his mother chokes on air, her body going limp as the man releases the pressure on his hands and turned his heel._

" _You should've listened, boy." The man's voice said to him. "And to say, I am truly fascinated by you."_

" _Who are you?" Stiles choked out when the man behind him finally released. "Why did you kill my mommy?"_

" _Because she was in our way, Stiles." The man said. "And I don't like it when people get in my way, especially pretty women like her."_

" _Why?" He asked more sternly._

 _The man chuckled. "Because we don't need her interfering with our plans for you, Stiles." The man flips out a blade and held the sharp side of the knife on his wrist and quickly sliced skin, beads of blood formed until it began to drip from his wrist to the floor. "Which is why, today was the perfect timing. Daddy's not here and mommy's dead, perfect."_

 _The man grabbed Stiles' hair and yanked him forward, "Drink." Stiles' head was pushed to the blood and soon, his mouth contacted with the wrist and the metallic taste began filling his mouth, he gagged and coughed until he started to drink it without any complications. The man tsked and pulled away. "Eager. You'll be stronger in the future, don't forget that."_

 _Stiles eyes formed new fresh tears and stared down his mother's killer. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled._

 _The man smirked grimly and his eyes flashed yellow. "Azazel. I'm your worst nightmare."_

* * *

Stiles jolted awake when Dean turned up the volume to max and Stiles grabs the water bottle from Dean's hand and splashed it into Dean's face. "What the hell was that for?!" Stiles none other than yelled at Dean in anger.

The older hunter spat out water and blinked his eyes, before licking his lips. "Was that really necessary?" Dean questioned.

Stiles cocked a brow. "You nearly blasted my ears off with Metallica, I think you deserved a splash of water in the face." Stiles said and rubbed his ears. "On the bright side, at least it wasn't the donut you're holding in your hand." Stiles gave off an unusual aura of happiness and Dean looked down to his donut, then back at Stiles.

"You got it all wet," Dean murmured as he still took a bite out of it.

Stiles grimaced in disgust. "Yeah, but you're still eating it." Stiles opened the door and got out, he to stretched his legs and popped the joints in his back before popping his neck. "Where are we anyways?" He asked.

"Didn't you forget? Today's leap year." Dean smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes, the grin creeping on his face. "There's that smile!"

"Shut up!" Stiles smacked his arm and went into the hotel with Dean following behind him. "When's Sammy meeting up with us? Or is he a bit too preoccupied with Ruby?"

Dean stiffened at the name of Ruby and shrugged. "About…" – they hear a car door slam from outside the hotel –. "Now." As on cue, Sam walked in and smiled at the appearance of Stiles, his little brother.

Without any word, Sam grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and enveloped him into a bear hug, Dean joining in. "Can't… breathe," Stiles gasped for air and his two brothers laugh before they backed up from the gasping teen. "Why are you guys so mushy feeling now?"

"Because, we're taking you on a hunt." Dean brightens as if he won a prize.

Stiles cocked a brow and popped his knuckles. "Hunt? As in the same hunts I work on every day when I travel with you guys?" Stiles asked and Sam had to roll his eyes because Stiles wasn't seeing the good details on what Dean said. "So, tell me this isn't going to be a regular hunt."

"It's not." Sam said. "On leap year, there's a rumor going around that the Morton House, it becomes one of the most haunted place."

"I know," Stiles said.

Dean and Sam gaped at the teen. Dean looked at Stiles strangely, "wait what?"

"The Morton House. Police and cops are actually surrounding the building because every once in a while, idiots try and pass by and soon they end up dead or missing." Stiles stated. "Murders, kidnappings happen because people are stupid enough to actually visit the Morton House. Question is: how do we get in without getting caught?"

Dean smirked. "Dude, have you met us?" Dean asked with a snort. "We break in once it's night and everything will be as easy as pie."

"Of course you'd have to compare it to a pie." Stiles muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another update! Yay! Its +2000 words if that counts for something. Anyways, I will probably list the timeline in the next chapter since im lazy and Im supposed to be asleep right now. But right now, just to inform you guys: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **I AM MERELY USING THE CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY! SUPERNATURAL AND TEEN WOLF BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

 **I had to use all caps, sorry. I just needed to get it out there but please do enjoy. Stallison wont be happening yet, maybe in the middle of the story, I dont know. I have great plans for this story and hopefully you guys will love it. If you want to read any of my stories on Wattpad, search me up, (-voidstilinski-), and you can read 'The Original Ripper', its about Stiles, the Original Vampire Ripper, whos done with the Pack's bullshit. Theres a lot of plot twists, drama, barely any romance and about a lot of crossovers in that one book. Dont say I didnt warn you! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Leave Out All The Rest**

Stiles huffed as his brothers dragged him into the backseat of the impala and assured him that it was gonna be the best night ever because of family bonding and all those crap he wasn't listening to. He doesn't want to be rude, he's never had family bonding, hell even with the Sheriff. It's because everyone around him dies and it makes Stiles more cautious about what he's doing. He knows that Sam and Dean can take care of themselves but family bonding to Stiles felt so... cliché. He wasn't one of those guys who got to have happy time with their families, he was one of those people who didn't let himself get to close to anybody. He got close to Scott because Stiles knew that the former asthmatic kid had great potential, then turned to Allison, Lydia, even Derek. But in the end, Stiles got hurt mentally.

Dean raised a concerning eyebrow at the kid who stood in silent and smacked his shoulder. "Stiles, you okay?" Dean asked with concern and Stiles looked towards Dean, nodding his head and wished that Dean would just leave it. "If you say so," the hunter muttered and started up the car and drove onto the road.

"You don't look excited to go on the hunt." Sam pointed. "You're were always constantly jumping with craziness. What happened?"

Stiles shrugged and stifled a yawn. "ADHD passed for me, I guess." Stiles retorted and rubbed his palms over his eyes. He was exhausted. Before Dean woke him up, he only slept for two to three hours which was considered enough shut eye for him but now, not so much. He wasn't really feeling the excitement of the hunt although it was to pass time even if time seemed to pass by fast. "Anyways, a man named Freeman Daggett owned the house in the late 1800s early 1900s. On leap year, few people trespassed and days later, reported missing by their parents. Weird thing is, I dug up some information about Daggett and turns out he was stealing corpses from the hospital to celebrate his incoming birthday but the bodies weren't found anywhere."

Dean snorted. "Dude's got issues. So, what else did you find on Casper the Lonely Ghost?" Dean questioned.

Stiles sucked in a breath and flipped through papers in the manila folders where he stores his research and closed it shut. "Apart from being a psychopathic creep with a thing for corpses, none."

Sam nodded at the information and took out a flashlight. Stiles never noticed that it was already dark and empty. Now, Dean was driving down an abandoned road that lead to the Morton House. Stiles yawned for what seemed like hours but it was a few seconds, his breath was literally taken away when the yawn went away and ignored the overwhelming fear that took over him. What was going on him with him lately? Maybe he was just exhausted. "Dude, turn that down." Stiles scolded at Dean who ignored him and turned the volume up annoying Stiles even farther more.

Sam was flashing his flashlight towards the Morton House and Stiles straightened himself, eyeing the trees when he saw movement but Sam and Dean didn't even notice that there was someone else there. _These people need to learn how to be stealthy,_ Stiles thought and slumped against the leather seat. "Great, we're here! Can we go now?" Stiles asked seriously but the two brothers eyed him crazy and got out, knowing that Stiles wasn't even in his right self. "Whatever." Stiles muttered and got out, walking to the back of the car and grabbed an M1911 pistol and hid it in his inside jacket pocket. His hand picked up a sharp silver knife and tucked it into his waistband then grabbed rocksalt bullets and an extra pack of matches.

"So, how am I gonna get in? Technically, I don't look like an adult." Stiles said.

Dean just patted him on the back and handed him a fake police badge. "You do now. Look at you, lost all the baby fat and now you're growing a beard. Good for you. I think you can pass as a police officer." Dean said and walked away.

"This is not gonna work well, Sam. Do I look 24 to you?" Stiles asked as he saw his own picture in the badge and looked up at Sam who had a small frown sitting upon his lips. "What?" Stiles questioned.

"What's going on with you, Stiles? You're not talking, you're not excited, you're not even eating. What's wrong?"

"Oh, come on! Sam, leave it!"

"No, we are not going into the house until you tell me what's bothering you!" Sam yelled at Stiles and took it down a notch when he saw his little brother flinch at the tone of his voice. "Is it because of the deal? Stiles, we're gonna help you get out of it if you're worried but it doesn't mean you have to keep acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Stiles scoffed, "like a whiny bitch?"

"No. Like a jackass."

"I can be a jackass whenever I want, Sam. There's not gonna be any difference when I die."

"Don't talk like that." Sam bellowed in anger. "Do you know how much it hurts when you don't trust us, Stiles? We're trying everything in our power to get you out of this deal and yet you repay us by acting out!"

"It's not because of the god damn deal, Sammy!" Stiles shouted and groaned, annoyed by the fact that Sam kept poking him around. "Its because everything I ever did for my friends, they abandoned me, they made me feel useless, they fucking whined and cried about how no one was helping them and here I am doing the best I can to help them yet they don't appreciate it. I appreciate what you're doing for me, Sammy, but trust me, the deal isn't the problem. It's the fact that my life was just for show," Stiles walked away from a surprised and guilty Sam.

Stiles was seething but mostly he felt guilty for taking out his anger on Sam. He ignored it though, and walked straight in with Sam following behind, making sure not to say anything that would have Stiles blow up on him again. "What took you idiots so long?" Dean asked his two younger brothers who didn't even say anything but give each other secretive glances. Dean rolled his eyes and soon, three guys came into the room and the brothers went into action. "Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" Dean hollered and the two men jumped in fright except the man with the... camera?

Sam sighed. "All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy." Sam directed to both Stiles, Dean, and the two men.

"Let's see some identification." Stiles grunted.

"Come on, let's see some I.D." Sam repeated.

The man wearing strange outfit began to stutter and sputter like a kid got scolded for stealing out of a cookie jar. "What - are we - are we under arrest?" The man asked nervously and Stiles cocked a brow, and looked at the bearded man beside the man wearing a strange outfit and Stiles swore to himself that he looked familiar but he couldn't point it out.

"We are unarmed." Familiar looking man added in.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." The man began to hyperventilate and before Stiles could process what he was doing, Stiles patted his arm and told him that he should stop freaking out which calmed him a bit.

Stiles grabbed the ID from the nervous man and shined his flashlight over it, glancing up at him. "Wanna explain that weirdo outfit, uh, Mr. Corbett?" Stiles asked and now he knew how Sam and Dean felt when they impersonated cops, but mostly FBI agents. It felt awesome. The bearded man looked at Stiles as if he recognized the eighteen year old and at his two brothers.

"I know you," the man countered.

"Yeah, sure you do." Dean snorted and held out his hand. "Give me some identification."

The man shook his head and pointed at the three of them. "Yeah, ho - whoa, hold on a second. I know all three of you guys." The man said and Sam began to curse when he recognized him. Stiles needed Sammy to refresh his memories because he was confused as hell. "Yeah."

"What?" Corbett asked in confusion.

"Yeah, huh."

"Holy, shit." Sam said, and both Stiles and Dean asked him 'what' in unison. "Uh... West Texas... the... Tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs almost got us killed. The hellhounds or something?" Sam said and Stiles and Dean cursed.

"Fuck me" - "God, damn it."

Ed nodded, "yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test well." Ed said.

Stiles gave a face to Ed that said that he couldn't care less and began to grow impatient between his two brothers and Ed. Sure, this was getting interesting, but Ed and his partner, uh, Larry? Harry? Yeah, Harry. They almost got him and his brothers killed and Stiles hoped that they never crossed paths again, honestly. Well, funny how the Universe always turns on him.

After Dean was done assaulting Ed, they headed into the living room which the 'Ghostfacers' had set up their nest and Stiles wasn't impressed by the various computers. They were the hunter wannabes, they're trying to tell the world that there is a supernatural world that could endanger all of them and seriously, it was a pretty dick move to put about 7 billion people in danger when they finally learn about what's really going on in the world. Stiles had to admit that he just wants to smash someone's skull in because saving people was their job, it's the family business. Not the idiots jobs, they have a life to get to, they don't need to be freaks like them.

* * *

Allison walked alone to her locker, her arms wrapping the books tightly to her chest and she ducks her head. She wanted to see Stiles, she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him, that she's been waiting for about a year now for him. She felt guilty for falling for Stiles - Scott's best friend -, while she was dating Scott. The reason why she broke it off with Scott permanently was not because of her family, it was because she lost the interest in Scott when she first laid eyes on Stiles. It sounds pathetic yet cliché but it was true. She remembered when her and Stiles were assigned to a project. They had to translate a whole book into Latin and Stiles was very fluent in it, he had no trouble turning them into another language which put Allison in awe because Stiles sounded hot when he was speaking Latin fluently. She also remembered that other time where Stiles played messenger for Scott and Allison, and that's how Allison found out that she liked Stiles.

But she didn't have a chance with him. He had a month left now, he left them in Beacon Hills but she couldn't blame him. This town had enough bad memories to go around and Allison didn't want to stick around but she had to... for her friends. Her friends were the only reason why she stayed in the town where she was manipulated by her aunt and Gerard, and where Gerard had beaten Stiles up and electrocuted Erica and Boyd. Kate tried to kill Derek. Her mom killed herself and Allison was manipulated into thinking that Derek killed her. Now, because of the Alpha Pack, Stiles was out of the Pack, Allison is head over heels for him, Lydia has an interest in one of the twins named Aiden, Isaac stuck by her side, and Scott was still this oblivious puppy. She wonders what is gonna happen in one month. Will she forget about Stiles? Will she fall in love with someone else? She doesn't know.

Her thoughts began to overwhelm her so she pushed it aside and began to turn the dial of her lock and opened her locker, stashing her books into the locker and sighed in annoyance when Scott came over. "What do you want?" Allison asked bitterly but Scott didn't notice her tone.

"There's a Pack meeting tonight. Derek wants you to come. You seemed upset two days ago, I just wanted to know if you're alright." Scott said.

"I'm fine." Allison said monotonously. "Tell Derek he can go on without me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm out of the Pack."

"Wait, what?" Scott gaped at her and she shrugged. She didn't care if Scott looked like a kicked puppy, she was affected by it anymore. "You can't be out of the Pack! We need you!"

"Yeah? What about Stiles? We needed him yet you kicked him out! Honestly, Scott.. I thought you knew better than to agree with Derek to kick Stiles out!"

"He's human, Allison!" Scott argued and Allison paused, then Scott, - Scott knew he passed a line because Allison turned her body and her palm collided with a cheek.

"I'm human, Scott!" Allison yelled grabbing the attention of a few students.

"You can defend yourself! Stiles can't even go one minute without getting hurt! It was for the best!"

"That's bullshit, Scott. You're such an idiot, Stiles can surely defend himself, you just don't give him the chance to try and show himself but he can't because he's so overwhelmed by the fact that you take advantage of him, his smarts, his knowledge, his friendship, even his father! You don't try and make him feel like he's important to us, he thinks he's worthless, weak. Well, he's not. You think he's holding us down but once you realize it, you know that he's the one keeping us alive. He trained you to control your anger, he held Derek in eight feet of water so he wouldn't drown, he ran over Jackson to save us, he saved Erica and Boyd. What did you ever do for him?" Allison asked and Scott stood there silently. Allison just scoffed and walked away from her ex-boyfriend.

She ignored Lydia and anyone in the Pack. She was done. She didn't want anything to do with anyone. The only thing she wanted was Stiles to come back and tell her that it was gonna be okay, but he couldn't. Because he was gone.

* * *

Stiles ignored the bickering from Dean to Ed, they were talking about people spending the night here and Ed objected saying that was Dean was saying was wrong. Stiles was soon distracted by something and headed towards the table, picking up the dusty papers. "Look -" Stiles said grabbing their attention, "missing-persons reports going back almost half a century." Stiles said. "John Graham stayed on a dare - gone. Julie Wilkerson - gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett." Stiles countered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The man who stole corpses for his birthday, great." He said sarcastically.

"These look legit," Ed replied.

Sam walked over and took the papers into his hands and nodded. "It is legit. Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends is gonna die."

Stiles laughed and gave Sam a thumbs up with an exaggerated smile. "Not beating around the bush, huh, Sammy?" The only response he got from his older brother was his middle finger and Dean smirked at the bonding that began between Stiles and Sam. Then, three other people came stumbling in, screaming about something.

"It was a full apparition!" Harry grinned. "It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It -,"

He was cut off by the girl with a smile on her face like she had a puppy as her Christmas present. "It was amazing!" She exclaimed.

Harry looked at Sam, Dean, and Stiles and said, "hey, aren't those the [bleep] from Texas?" Stiles pulled a bitch face and Ed agreed.

Holy shit, he was gonna die because of a bunch of amateurs. This night is not gonna end well, but then.. when has it ever?


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I updated. Finally. Anyways, I know its been a long time, sorry about that and since Im not doing this on Microsoft Word, its going to be a lot harder since im doing this on a tablet too. This is +3000 words so you dont have to worry. All chapters will be long which was probably be more than just 3000 words but it will take longer to write.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A Very Long Night, Indeed**

Stiles felt irritated while working with these dumbasses. Not to be rude or anything but he just didn't like nosy people prying on _his_ private life and _their_ job. There was a reason why Stiles likes to double check a perimeter and the first time he didn't, these idiots showed up. They were like the rip-offs of GhostBusters.

Stiles was looking around, ignoring the fact that Spruce had eavesdropped on his brothers conversation and noticed that one particular person was missing. "Guys..." Stiles said trying to grab their attention but no one heard him, they were speaking at their own level. "Guys!" He exclaimed once more before he huffed in frustration, took out his gun and cocked it before pointing it at the ceiling and pressed the trigger.

A loud 'boom' exploded into the room and everyone looked at Stiles in shock as he stashed his weapon away in his jacket before clapping his hands together, "now that I finally got your attentions, what should we do about the missing partner that isn't here right now?"

Ed, Maggie, and Harry looked around them before their eyes widened. "Where is Corbett?" Ed asked.

Stiles huffed and walked over to the creaky staircase, watching the Ghostfacers trip around the room to find Corbett. Unless they realize that Corbett isn't in the room then maybe he would help them but they looked like lost puppies. Once he heard an anguish screams coming from the halls, he jumped to his feet and took out his gun and his flashlight.

"That was Corbett." Ed said after a minute of silence.

"That was Corbett!" Harry repeated, worriedly. "Corbett!" Harry exclaimed.

They began to run off where the sound of the scream came from and Stiles groaned to himself. "Did they really run without any weapons to defend themselves with?" Stiles asked and walked off, not noticing the weird looks coming from his brother and soon stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Are you guys gonna come or are you just gonna stand there and look pretty?"

They shuffled towards him and the trio began to walk down where the Ghostfaces were all bunched up. They decided to move the Ghostfacers back to their nest but they began to protest and Stiles and Dean actually suggested using their guns so that they can shut up and just move. Sam shot down the idea but he thought that it would be effective enough to get them moving. Once they went back to the living room, Ed nearly shook with fright. "Oh, god. What happened? Oh god. He's gone. He just disappeared." Ed whimpers.

Harry was the one not freakin' out even if Stiles could tell that he was probably scared shitless in the inside. "Okay. Let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have."

"Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?" Stiles asked as he looked at his watch and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm happy." Dean commented.

"'Let's go hunt the Morton House,' you said, 'it's our Grand Canyon.'" Stiles replied with sarcasm dripping on his words. Sam sighed and grabbed his brother's arm, Dean in tow, before they entered the living room. Stiles yanked his arm from Sam's grip and looked back at the front door, picking up a chair before he smashed it against the door.

"Whoa!" Spruce exclaimed, "what the hell is going on guys?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Stiles began, pissed as hell. "Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house - they're all sealed." He huffed in irritation. Stiles didn't know what was going on with himself, he's angrier than usual, he's pissed and he just wants to leave right away. The fact that his so-called friends kicked him out of the Pack about a month before he dies, he became hot tempered. Tired. Angry. It made Stiles want to die now.

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie stutters.

"Its a supernatural lockdown, okay?" Dean responded, also pissed. "Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared."

Harry's face grew grim, and Maggie drew in a breath. "Or maybe it wants us."

Stiles's eyes drift down to the spiking EMF that was going nuts, and soon, every computer began to glitch before Stiles knew that it was another death echo. "Uh, guys. The cameras fritzing again." Spruce replied.

"Whoa, whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike up," Ed gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock." Stiles retorted earning a scowl from Dean and Sam, he just shrugged and Sam began to warn them that another death echo was coming. Slow people, they were.

Another apparition appears.

"Whoa!" The Ghostfacers exclaimed in shock.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head, "no... it's a different guy." He responded.

"Multiple echoes? What the hell is going on?" Sam questioned and Stiles walked towards it, being very cautious when approaching it. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Hey! Dude!" Stiles yelled to the death echo. "Hey, look at me, man!" He begins to make hand gestures but the death echo didn't hear him. "Look, man, you're dead!"

"What is he doing?" Harry asked, worriedly.

Sam spoke up, his eyes staying on his little brother. "Its rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost's that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased." Sam stated.

"Come on!" Stiles yelled. "Wake up and be dead!"

The apparition turns around and flickers. "You guys hear that?" Harry questioned but Stiles doesn't hear since he was too busy shouting at the apparition in front of him. There was a light focusing on the apparition, a car horn was heard and next, the apparition flies in the air before disappearing into oblivion. Stiles creased his brows and pursed his lips tightly together.

"Where the hell did it go?" Harry asked.

* * *

Allison entered her car, her breaths becoming labored. She hates that the Pack didn't even know that Stiles left, it hurt her to think that her friends didn't even care about Stiles. She couldn't even think evenly because of that. "Are you okay?" She jumps at the sound of Isaac's voice and she nodded before her nods turn into a shake of her head. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Isaac." Allison sobs. "I need to find Stiles, I need to tell him that I love him and that he's important. I can't deal with the thought that he's hurting because of what Derek said. I should've gone with him, Isaac, I should've chose Stiles instead of Scott."

Isaac frowned and embraced her in a hug. "Its gonna be okay, Ally. Stiles... Stiles knows that we care."

Allison sniffled, feeling the uninvited shivers pulse through her as she pictured Stiles dying. "I should've fell in love with Stiles. Why couldn't I?" She sobs. "What do you think is going to happen when Stiles dies? Will we just forget about him and pretended like nothing ever happened?" She asked Isaac who shrugged with no exact response to her question.

What _will_ happen when Stiles dies? It's the one thing that now danced in Isaac's mind. He felt like he wasn't giving Allison enough answers to make her believe that Stiles will be okay, hell, he wasn't even convincing himself that Stiles is going to be okay. Even if Stiles Stilinski was a hunter, a very stealthy one at that too, he was going to die for something that he want tell them. Isaac didn't want to become nosy but he just needed to know why Stiles left so abruptly in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to them.

He wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay when it's not. How else would they try to cope with the thought of Stiles dying? It even angered Isaac that Scott didn't even realize that his best friend was about to die and yet he kicks Stiles on to the curb like a puppy with an abusive owner, maybe it was just Scott. Although, he shouldn't really put the whole blame on Scott, it was Derek, Jackson, and Lydia's fault to agree on kicking him out.

Isaac sucked in a breath of air and let his eyelids droop down for a couple of minutes before coming up with a reply. "No, because we can never forget about the people we really love, now can we, Allison?" The huntress nodded in agreement before she got out from Isaac's arms and started the car, before she got back onto the road and headed towards her home.

"I have a question," Allison began and Isaac gestures for her to continue. "Stiles said that he made a deal with a crossroads demon... what exactly is a crossroad demon?" She asked suspiciously.

"You just answered your question, Allison." The huntress glares at the Beta who quickly avoided her gaze because if looks could kill, he would've been dead seconds ago. "We can do research on it, I guess." He shrugged.

"Great idea!" Allison exclaimed and soon, she drifted off into her memories.

* * *

 _"Hey, uh, Stiles?" Allison asked as she approached her crush's locker. "So, about that Latin project... when are we going to start on it?" Stiles paused and licked his lips, distracting Allison from what she was thinking about until Stiles's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Say that again... please." She winced and her cheeks flush when she realizes that Stiles noticed her staring._

 _"My house, maybe at five?" He suggested and she nodded with a smile. "I'll see you later, Allison." Stiles returned the smile and walked away. Allison had to suppress herself from sighing dreamily when she was thinking of Stiles._

 _When school finally ended, Allison found herself driving straight towards Stiles's house and pulled up onto his driveway. She got out of the car and thrusted herself up onto the room and knocked on his window. Stiles didn't jump nor fall down clumsily on the floor, he just walked towards the window and unlocked it before he returned back to talking with the person on the phone. She stayed quiet. "I'm fine," Stiles reassured the person from the other one. There was a long pregnant pause until Stiles responded once again, "No, thanks, Ash. I'll call you later, I need a project to do for school and I can't have you keep calling me every three hours when you have an update." Another pause. "No, tell Jo it can wait." - "Yeah, I'm sure." - "Ash, come on. Be serious right now." - "Send it to Bobby then, I'm pretty sure he can help you, considering how long he's been in the business." - "Yeah, right..." Stiles snorts, "I'll talk to you later, Ash." - "Yeah, whatever. Bye, man."_

 _Stiles turned to Allison with an apologetic smile on his face and snapped his phone shut. "Sorry about that, Ally. Duty calls." He said causing Allison to laugh and dismiss it saying that she was okay with waiting. She took out her books and a sheet of paper forgetting that she forget a pen._

 _"Damn it," Allison hisses as she slapped her bag. "I forgot my pen." Stiles shook his head in amusement and gave him hers. Butterflies tingle in her stomach when his hand brushes up against hers and her cheeks were immediately tinted with red. "Thanks, Stiles." She smiled shyly and Stiles just gave her a heads up before he looked at the three pages of the book that they were supposed to translate in Latin._

 _"Wouldn't this be copyright if we translated a published book into another language?" Stiles asked when he turned the book over to the side which had the summary of it. Allison shrugged and grasped the book in her hands._

 _"I don't know." She answered. "But since the school allowed it then we should just go with it." Allison grabbed her computer to search up a translator but Stiles closed it and shook his head. "What was that for? We're gonna have to translate the book, you know that right?"_

 _"Exactly." Stiles said and looked at the first sentence before he creased his brows. "Scarlett O'Hara non pulchra erat, saepe autem homines et cum cognovissent gritam, ut Tarleton gemini capietur ab illa." He said, fluently causing Allison's eyes to be blown wide as she stared at him in shock. It went unnoticed by Stiles who was writing down the translation and once he was finally done, he looked up at Allison who was still staring at him. "What?" He asked._

 _"You never told me that you were fluent in Latin." Allison said._

 _"I'm fluent in 13 languages, actually. Latin being the number one on my list." He didn't say anything about using Latin to exorcise demon's because it was his own secret to keep and he didn't want his secret to come out until it was the right time. "I thought you would've known that already." Allison shook her head and Stiles nodded slowly, continuing with the project. "_ _In faciem suam et commixtum est delicata nimis acriter features a matre, et ora nobilis Francorum descensus, et in gravibus Hibernica patri suo floridus," he said and wrote it on the sheet of paper._

 _Allison's eyes drift down towards his lips as he spoke very smooth and fluent. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears everytime his tongue touches his lips or his teeth and how his lips move when he's saying something that she doesn't understand. Stiles Stilinski was indeed hot. "Allison? Are you listening?" Stiles snaps her out of her thoughts and she blinks, turning her head and nodded. Stiles laughed and Allison watched as his adam's apple bob up and down when he laughed. "Look, I'm not mad or anything and I'm kind of glad that you're paying attention to me even if it's not in the way I wanted you too and you know that I can't really finish translating three pages of Gone with the Wind without you so..."_

 _"I promise to you that I won't blank out again, Stiles." Allison chuckled and stared into his golden eyes, there was a spark but behind it was sadness, pain and melancholy. Something stirred in her but she ignored the feeling and scooted beside Stiles, her arm brushing up against hers and her knee was in his lap. She stared at the page before Stiles looked down at her causing Allison to look back up at him._

 _Stiles's eyes flickered down to her lips and leaned in slowly. Her breath hitches. And before their lips could touch, Stiles's father opens the door, making Allison and Stiles jump back. "Hey, kiddo." John said, ignoring the fact that he almost saw his son's best friend's ex-girlfriend kiss his own son. "Wanna tell me why Ash keeps calling me on my cell saying that you blew him off?"_

 _Stiles's looked as if he was about to murder someone. "Well, he was about to tell me was that Jo and Ellen needed my help on some research but I needed to do my project with Allison so..." his son trailed off, not knowing where he was going with his explanation and John cocked his brow up when Stiles mentioned the word 'project'. The Sheriff just hummed and walked away, leaving them alone._

 _They sat there awkwardly until Stiles cleared his throat. "Next sentence..."_

* * *

Dean, Sam and Stiles returned back to the living room with the Ghostfacers in tow. "Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot. Obviously, no one got ran over by a freakin' train."

"Stay close," Sam said to Stiles who rolled his eyes.

Maggie was the first to ask out of all her partners. "Did the echoes take Corbett?" Stiles gave a look to Maggie with a small shake of his head and nearly face palmed himself when he noticed how unprepared they were for this. Stupid assholes they were.

Dean ignored Stiles's face and responded, "yes. No. I don't know," he said, "we don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out here, okay?"

"All right." Sam announces. "Stay close. Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts - they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died." Sam said and Stiles had an idea pop into his head but he didn't know whether it was true or not so he didn't say anything.

Instead, he went with, "except these mooks didn't live or die here." Stiles said.

Sam and Dean nods in agreement.

"So, what are they doing?" Maggie asks.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar. All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean..." Dean trails off and Maggie begins to stutter for no apparent reason.

"Um I, uh... Well, yeah." She nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, yeah, okay great! Now we have weirdos who wants their lives to be put on the world wide news, that's great." Stiles muttered sarcastically under his breath and crossed his arms. Spruce was aiming the camera at him and Stiles narrowed his eyes, "get that stupid camera out of my face." He pushed the object away and walked with his brothers side by side.

They entered a room where there was animal heads and cabinets stashed inside and Stiles walked towards the desk, grabbing the broken certificate and clicked his tongue. "Bingo," Stiles said, "I told you Freeman Daggett was here." Dean snatched the object in his hands and creased his brows.

"He was a doctor?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"Janitor." Sam corrected.

"This looks like his den," Dean clarifies, "when'd you say he died - '64?"

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. "Yup, Casper the Lonely Ghost had a heart attack."

Maggie flashed her light onto something. "What are these, c-rations?" Maggie asked them and Stiles walked towards her, his body hovering hers and he bit his lip, answering her own question.

"Yeah, army issued, three squares." Stiles said surprise Sam and Dean at his knowledge of army stuff. "Like a lifetime supply." He added on and patted his brother's back before he returned back to the desk. Maggie grimaced, asking him about Daggett eating all of those food. Stiles would be disgusted too. "One-stop shopping."

Stiles ignored the Ghostfacers and pried open the safe door when Sam read the 'Survival under Atomic Attack' and bent down to scour through the dusty files. "Taxidermy," Stiles replied grimly. Dean bent down too, looking over the files before he nearly gagged.

"Ew, got three toe tags here - one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide."

"Ew," Sam replies.

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here," Stiles countered. "They're here because their bodies are here... somewhere in the house?" Stiles should've said something earlier, honestly but no, he just had to keep it to himself.

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue." Dean felt very uncomfortable to say what he was about to say next. "To 'play,'" he used his fingers as quotation marks and soon the Ghostfacers got the memo and was equally disgusted.

"Ugh, I should've stayed at the motel today." Stiles groaned as he dusted off his pants.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
